Over You
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Sequel to 'Waiting for Yesterday', contains Cames and past Jarcus. Small summary: " And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you more than you, more than you know! And now I'm picking up the pieces, from spending all of these years, putting my heart back together! 'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through...I got over you!"


Okay, I promise this will be the last ChasexJamesxMarcus one shot I will (unless they are really liked and are for…!) do for a while. I need to focus on three other stories so here we go! This is actually a sequel to 'Waiting for Yesterday', about a month after the 'Bionic Showdown' episode. Let's see how James and Chase are doing? And just a warning: I DON'T know if Marcus is alive in the actual show or not; they showed his android hand pop up from the rubble but sparks flew and it stopped moving, so I don't know for sure. I'd like him to come back, but at the same time since his dad Douglas is capture and all, I don't know how he'll be useful to the show's plot alone. But who knows, that is up to the producer(s)! So here we are! **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Lab Rats and Big Time Rush, nor the song used to inspire this sequel, I only own the plot of the sequel! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

James gasped in pleasant surprise when Chase surprised him with twelve roses in his hand, all pink and white and yellow and red. The shorter, younger and smarter boy was crimson in the face, an ear-to-ear smile lighting up his eyes though.

"Twelve roses for the most beautiful person on the planet, and one of them is fake!" He said cheerfully, James letting out a manly giggle as he took the bouquet and sniffed them.

"They're lovely, thank you so much." The dark-skinned beauty whispered, wrapping his free arm around Chase in a hug.

"I'll love you until the last rose dies." Chase said, that striking the other as odd.

"But one you said is fake, that one won't die and it's impossible for it to break down in a short amount of...oh!" James blushed again, this time in embarrassment, at seeing how silly he was going about it; Chase smiled however and kissed his nose, caressing the face that he fell for since the first day he saw it.

"Hey, I love how you overanalyze things, Jamie. It's cute; you're way smarter than you let others know." He pointed out, the brunette shaking his head with a laugh as he closed his locker and laced their hands together.

"Well if they knew just how smart I was, I'd be beautiful AND smart; it's a dangerous combination, Chasey, I mean look at you! You're beautiful and smart and sensitive and amazing, now wonder Kaitlyn is crazy for you!" James teased, getting a playful eye-roll from the secret bionic superteen.

"As much as she is...nice, the only person I have eyes for is you, James Dylan Diamond." He responded, they pausing in the middle of the hallway to share a short yet sweet kiss.

So kids, and Principal Perry, made faces at the couple for the PDA but others either shrugged and smiled for the couple; Adam, Bree and Leo were watching a few feet away from the stairs, smiling, or in Bree's case giggling, at the cute display.

"Man James has come a long way for a month's wait, he's actually smiling! And wearing colors other than black!" Leo pointed out with a grin, Bree's smile soft.

"Yeah, Chase has really helped him. I think that he's starting to fall in love with him again, James. To be honest I don't think he ever stopped loving Chase, even when he was with Marcus…"

"And he's playing video games with me and Leo again when he sleeps over! That's proof he's got his swagger back!" Adam added, smiling his normal goofy, yet good-hearted, smile as he saw just how happy his baby brother was. Sure he picked on him, but he did care about him and to see him so energetic and springy on his feet made him feel good too.

"I told you James would be better off with someone who isn't Captain Eyebrows!" Leo chided, getting a smack to the head from Bree.

"Genius, don't mention Marcus out loud!" Even though James has shown signs of being completely over Adam, Bree, and Chase's android brother, they took great caution in not bringing him up in conversations for both Chase and James' sakes.

"Okay, okay sorry geez!" Chase overheard all they were saying (super-sensitive hearing guys, duh!) and frowned, James noticing the sudden change.

"Sweetie is something wrong, you look off." James said, nudging his spiky-haired boyfriend in the side lightly; Chase blinked and smiled up at the taller boy, shaking his head.

"Nah I'm okay, Jamie. I just remembered class starts in five minutes." James' hazel-green eyes grew wide as dinner plates in horror.

"Oh shoot, come on we need to get our tails to English!" Chase nearly yelped when James picked him up and carried him piggy back down the hall, smiling and ignoring his sheepish outbursts and everyone's weird staring.

...

It wasn't long before school was over and Friday night rolled in; Chase was grateful for the weekend, because James slept over and that meant they could have a date of sorts, in their pajamas outside on a blanket under the stars.

"I love nights like this, I couldn't see the stars this clearly in California…" James said, they sitting with their knees pulled up to their torsos and arms wrapped around them. Chase smiled, moving his gaze from the brunette to the streaks of silver-white over their heads.

"Yeah, they are beautiful; free, always moving, burning gas can do wonders huh?" He asked, making James laugh at the flat tone he took on at the end.

"Yeah...Chase?" The shorter boy looked at James at his name, smiling questioningly; James blushed and scooted closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Chase gasped and blushed bright red at this, heart racing as he wrapped an arm around him and stroked the mane of soft, wind-swept chocolate hair.

"What is it, James? Are you okay, I didn't something, did I?"

'He's always thinking about me; even if he could be seriously hurt, he just worries about me...just like Marcus, but it's different with Chase. It feels different, how I feel about him and Marcus.' The brunette thought, tears starting to boil in his eyes, which didn't take time to alarm Chase.

"James, what's wrong?! Are you okay, what happened?!"

"Chase, I...I love you." James whispered, cheeks flushed and tears streaming down his face but he, he was smiling.

Chase's heart felt like it stopped.

This is the first time ever James has ever said he's loved him; Chase has said it before and has waited patiently until the other was ready to say it back (after all, Marcus had been the one he said it to and looked how that went!). He hadn't mind the idea waiting several more months, even years, for James to say those three words but to hear him say now, so confident and so openly...it made tears burn the back of Chase's eyes.

"W-What?"

"I love you, Chase; I'm in love with you…." James repeated, feeling a little uneasy now; had he done it right, or was it too soon telling Chase this?

He felt it, he wasn't confused; he has fallen in love with Chase all over again, but was Chase to hear that? Or was it too soon…?

"Oh James…!" Chase hugged the taller, older boy tightly, burying his face into his chest; James sighed in relief now and hugged back, nose in Chase's soft, sweet-smelling hair.

"Chase?"

"I love you too, James; with all my heart." With that Chase pressed a kiss to James' lips, passionately and lightly but fully and deeply at the same time.

And James responded eagerly, not holding back as they shared their first real kiss under the stars, giggling and laughing when they clumsily broke apart and hugged again.

...

Marcus Davenport watched the scene coldly, feeling something weird and wet trickle down his cheeks; he harshly wiped them away.

Androids can't cry, they're ruthless emotionless beings; he can't cry, and he shouldn't cry especially over James.

He looked over himself, body half still human while the other the truth: bolts, screws, the built of an android. He looked over his hand, clenching it into a fist and breathing hard through his nose.

'You're toast, Chase; you and the rest of your family! And James...this isn't over; I'm getting you back, like it or not!'


End file.
